Money for America
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kise doesn't have enough money to go to a trip in America so he asks his modelling Agent for more jobs, some of these jobs involved nudes. Will he take the job on?
1. Chapter 1

"Kise-san a moment?" The said male stood and walked over to his teacher who was at her desk, filing through different forms. She sat them down and looked at the her blonde haired pupil. She waited for all of her other students to shuffle out before began to speak, "I'd seriously recommend you coming to us to America for the three weeks. It has basketball and you'll really adapt to the culture of english. I know you are good at English but you'll need to learn for yourself. All schools are going," she spoke softly.

Kise was very good at english, his mother was english, so she taught him, "Sensei, I am aware of how good of an opportunity it is...but my family can't pay for it. It's too much," Hanakawa sensei stood up and walked over to a folder and began to shuffle through it.

"Find some way of payment by the end of next week okay. I'll talk to you on friday," Kise nodded and stepped out of the class and out of the school. He wanted to go to America so badly. He headed to the modelling agency and found one of his co-stars in her chair as she got her nose powdered.

His agent rushed over to him and led him to wardrobe where he found the outfit left for him. He walked out once he was changed and headed to his chair for makeup, "Hey Hiyori, I need some more money is there anything that I can do to make that. Work more," Hiyori was thirty year old with blonde hair. She was very much like his sister, who dealt with a lot of his calls and jobs.

"Well yes, after this shoot come into my office, I'll discuss that with you," Kise nodded and walked over to the stage and sat down next to a brunette who was frowning slightly. It was a picnic scene so they were behind a photo of the park where they sat on fake grass with a blanket.

"What's the matter?" Kise asked her and she turned to Kise.

"Boyfriend is cheating on me," Kise nodded his head slowly and asked for her number. He always got the other models number. He liked them so he could ask to work again with them or go drinking with them. He did arrange for some of the models to meet his other model friends and they work together at times. One set of models were known as the famous two which he had arranged for the two to meet. He was proud of that.

"Dump him...though I suggest finding that girl first and if she doesn't know do a double break up. Saw it in a movie...sounds like a good plan," he laughed and she laughed too nodding her head. She was a lot cheerful after that.

"I hate being boyfriendless...got any one instead," she asked watching as some men walked onto the set and was setting up.

"Yeah let me just shout out the window, 'Hot model in search of a boyfriend. Emotionally available.' Pretty sure someone will show up," She laughed hard once again, hitting his arm in a playful manner.

"What do you like? I know plenty of males...and females...just saying," they both laughed again and watched as the photography director walked over and told them how to position them. They were to hold hands and look like a first date.

"Ryota sit closer to Hana and wrap your arm around her shoulder," He did as he was asked and sat nice and snug to her, like his arms deserved to be there. Like it is where his arm was manufactured perfectly to sit, like he done it before.

A picture was taken as they spoke, more photo's were taken as they were demanded 'feed her a strawberry' and so he did. 'Share the strawberry' and so she had her mouth on one end while he had the other. They had casual smiles as the photo was taken. It was magical.

The shoot ended and Kise stood up and looked down to Hana who stood up with him. The blonde male rushed over to Hiyori's office. She had him shut the door and he took a seat opposite her desk.

"Why'd you need the money?"

"Well I have a trip at school and it's so pricey that I can't make it otherwise," she nodded and showed Kise a magazine and he knew this magazine. Aomine loved this magazine. This brand was his favourite. The babes were so hot in it and the guys as well.

"They contacted me saying that they want you in it. It may not be nude, but it will be defiantly erotic...most of the shoots will be erotic. They have great pay. Really great pay. What do you say?" Kise looked away and at the door.

"Can I phone you later," Kise asked and stood up.

"I know you are uncomfortable but if you need to money then this is the road to go down," Kise nodded his head slowly, then made his way home with Hana who decided to tag along. She invited him into a coffee shop and ordered herself a large mug of latte while he didn't order anything. He joined her on a sofa and spoke with her for a while until a coffee was handed to him. He looked up to see Aomine with a smile and sat down next to the two.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here. How are you?" He smiled cheerfully as he spoke to the blonde. It was very out of sorts for him to be this cheery, but here he was with a large goofy smile like it was always there. And it was...when he played basketball and he loved the game.

"Alright? What's up?" Aomine gave him the eyes that said introduce me and so he did. Ahh, he wanted to meet Hana. Of course he did.

"Where are my manners. Aomine Daiki this is Kirigaya Hana," Aomine held his out for her and she shook it. Her hands were small and soft compared to his own.

"You don't seem to be at his school? So how'd you know each other," he smiled knowing the truth of this female.

"He works with me. We just finished and decided to go for a drink," Aomine nodded his head. She was quite beautiful. Most of the models were. She wasn't that large in the rack department but she still had lovely mounds that he wanted to fondle.

"Hey, thanks for the drinks but I should be leaving," Kise stood up and walked out with Aomine tagging along with their drinks. He sipped both so he didn't mind.

"I'm going home, you know,"

"I'm coming. It's not that far out," he shrugged back and followed the blonde to the train station and boarded the train with him. They stepped onto the busy train, their bodies pressed up together. Aomine had his arms around his waist to keep him in close as he held the pole to keep them balanced.

"Are you ready for America?" Aomine asked, his face very close to the blonde's. Kise shook his head and looked away from his friend.

"I'm not going...not enough money," he whispered back like it was a huge secret.

"Not going! You need to go," Aomine hissed back getting a few glares at them as they spoke louder.

"I don't have enough money to sponge out on a trip to America," Kise turned away. He was really missing out in this trip but he didn't want Aomine to know that he regretted not having any money so he remained smiley.

Aomine never said a word and followed the male from the train station to his home. They lived in a very posh area. It was nice. Aomine followed the male inside and was shocked to see the inside. It was dark and dingy and it smelt really bad. Of mold.

"I need to work to look after this place," He kept his shoes on as the floor was a mess and followed him into the living room where he saw his mother reading a book with the little light that was coming through the windows.

"Daiki is here," Kise stated simply as he took a seat on a mattress and pulled Daiki down beside him.

"Hi, Laura," Aomine smiled at the woman. She was very pretty but she had recently been fired and Kise's father had cheated on her and took all of her money, so she was at a lost and lay around the house doing very little.

"Sorry the house isn't great. Don't mind it please. We are in a rough spot but we'll be back soon to normal. Won't we Ryota?" The blonde male nodded but that wasn't the truth. He wasn't sure what to do to ensure that the house would be fine.

"I spoke to dad today," Ryota began. He opened his arms for his large husky to cuddle into his body as he spoke. Daiki clapped the dog, having owning her sister. They bought them together back in middle school.

"What did he say,"

"He wants money for the hassle,"

"YOU TELL HIM TO FUCK OFF! WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY,"

"Mum, he'll sue us if we don't,"

"Ask Akashi to help with legal advise. His father is the best lawyer out there," Kise nodded and curled into Aomine's body.

"I need to head to work now. I'll see you tonight. Aomine feel free to stay or not," The tanned male watched as the blonde stood and made his way up the stairs before walkind down in a Magi burger uniform.

"Later," Aomine walked out with him for a moment.

"Tomorrow...you and your mother come round to ours for tea," Kise nodded and was pulled into his arms, "If you need help with money. Feel free to rely on me. I can't lend you millions but if I can help somehow then feel free to ask," Kise nodded his head slowly, his head buried on his friends chest. "I'll be in your house,"

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"We can't buy food for Lippsie. Can you take her. Mum wanted to sell her but I can't let her go like that,"

"You want me to reunite, Lippsy and Dippsy?" Kise nodded and Aomine walked back inside as Kise rushed to work.

Aomine walked in and found Laura lying on the floor. He walked out again and did some errands. He went to the pet store and bought the usual dog food and then went to Magi burger and smiled as he was served by Kise who was clearly not happy to see him.

"12 magi burgers?" Kise's smile was fake and grabbed 12 of the burgers and stuffed them into a bag.

"That's 1290 yen please," Aomine happily handed over 1500 and waited for Kise to hand him his change before he stuffed it into his own tip jar.

"Thanks," Kise smiled and allowed his friend to walk home.

Aomine walked into Kise's home like he owned the place. Lippsy was whimpering as she was hungry. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out her food bowl and mashed up the fresh meat and the biscuits for her and set it on the floor and filled her water up.

He brought back the bag from Magi and passed five over to Laura who looked at them like they were gold. She slowly unwrapped them and brought the hot food to her lips and slowly dug in to the meal. It was good, so good.

"Ryota asked if I can Lippsy. Can I?"

"Yes. Of course. We want her to be happy. She is starved,"

"I bought her some dog food just now. She'll be okay. Her and Dippsy get along great. So don't worry. My dad loves taking Dippsy to work. We can get her involved in the police as well and she can make money and we'll put it into your account,"

Laura smiled nodding her head and watched as Lippsy walked through happily and cuddled into Laura's arm, "Now...my mum has been looking for a receptionist? Do you want it?" Laura nodded her head and Aomine nodded and got up. He found Lippsy's leash and hooked her up.

"Tomorrow, you are coming to mine for a meal. Look good," Aomine gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out with Lippsy and the dog food. Laura was always so good to him. She used to give him money when she was rich and successful. When he got in trouble or in a fight, she was his go to gal. She was such a good mother and he hated seeing her so bad.

Aomine walked into his home and told his mother that Laura was looking for a job and she happily hired her. He unhooked Lippsy's leash and allowed her to walk in. She was very sad as she walked into the living room.

"LIPSSY!" He heard his dad shout in happiness, "How's my girl. How is she? What's wrong baby girl," Daiki walked in after seeing Momoi's parents and her having a cup of tea and where talking happily.

"Where did you get Lippsy," Daichi asked as the large dog sat on his knee and had her belly rubbed.

"Ryota and Laura asked me to take her in. There house is a mess. There is no electricity. It stinks. Those nice leather sofa's are gone and they have mattresses to sit on. Lippsy hasn't been fed in ages...I fed her earlier but still," Dippsy walked in and saw Lippsy cuddling in with his dad and bounded over was jumping over his dad to get some affection.

"What happened?"

"Takemine left and took all their money and is now suing them. I invited them for a meal tomorrow. I also bought them some Magi burgers,"

"Do you still have a crush on Ryota," Aomine's mother laughed. Daiki shook his head furiously as Momoi laughed hard at the idea that he had a crush on a guy. Not the image he really wanted to have but it was true, he he did have a large crush on the blonde in middle school. He was so sexy and good at sports and he was so friendly and so loving and so passionate and the list just went on and on.

"He's just a friend with no romantic feelings. The Kise's have been good to me. I want to do the same back,"

"So...he'll magically fall in love with you and you'll live happily and maybe he will allow you into his pant," Aomine scoffed at his fathers words, shaking his head.

"If anything he's coming in mine," he coughed going bright red then continuing, "He is working two jobs, has basketball and school. He is overdoing it. I want him to relax more," Daiki huffed and walked into his bedroom with Dippsy and Lippsy following behind. He jumped onto bed with the dogs joining him and brought out his phone and began to look onto his twitter.

He found his favourite magazine had posted something with the caption, 'Just managed to lure Ryota Kise into our magazine to do a shoot' with a picture of him from his previous jobs. Aomine gasped.

Kise was going to do porn.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. I hope you like. Probably another two or three chapters left. Whoop. So please leave reviews.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It smelt badly of grease and of sweat, his sweat. It stung his nose, and soured his face but he forced a smile. Customers thanked him for their overly fatty meal that had a range of different animals all pretending to be the one. His hair itched as he wore his hair net.

He watched as his mother walked in with two suitcases and two duffle bags. She was going to be severed by his colleague but she shook her head, "I'd like a word with Ryota," The other male nodded and let her jump over to the next cue while Ryota served some teenagers who were swearing a lot.

"Lorrie, take over for a moment," Kise slipped away leading his mother to the staff room where they could talk quietly as they saw the hurt in her eyes and the tears threatening to fall. He took a seat in the staff room that was empty. He took a seat on one of the leather sofa's exhausted from working so hard. His body melted into the couch and welded together with the sweat.

"Baby, these men came to the house and kicked me out. They were from the debt collectors and took the house. Baby, I'm sorry...baby, we are homeless," Ryota shook his head biting in his lip. The manager came in and saw the crying blonde and walked over. She took a seat beside him and touched his hat. Kise looked up to see his manger with sad eyes as she stared at her employee.

"Would you like some time of work?" The manger asked. Ryota shook his head furiously.

"We need the money. We need it," the manager nodded her head and stood up. She made her way to the door.

"Mother Kise, can stay in here for the time being," Laura thanked her for being so kind and lay back on the couch, her eyes closing. Ryota joined her for a moment, trying to inhale what she had told him. They were homeless. There was a shelter not that far away. They would live there.

After minutes of rest, Kise stood and made his way back to the frontlines and worked with the largest smile on his face, just to hide his sadness. The customers didn't care for the smile all that much and tipped like they usually did.

When it ended, Kise walked into the staff room and took his suitcase and his bag and followed his mother out and to this shelter. They walked in and were directed to a room, it already had many other families living in, so they took a seat on the bed they made for them and Kise sighed to himself before taking his phone out and dialing his model's agency manager

"Hana. Give me the job,"

"..."

"Alright, I'm on my way. Pick me up," Kise kissed his mothers cheek and rushed outside to meet Hana who was at the end of the street, like usual. He jumped in and sped away into Tokyo city centre. There was not that many cars on the street, so they went fast. Very fast. They took a new junction and headed out of Tokyo.

Hana grabbed Kise and pulled him out and into the studio building. He couldn't really tell where he was. It looked modern with the quick blurs of glass passing him. He was pushed into a bathroom and was told to put on a pair of these red underwear. They weren't boxer like, they were more brief like that hugged his legs.

He walked out with a fluffy black dressing gown on. He saw another male with only a dressing gown on. He had redish purple hair, with the same colour of eyes. He walked over to him and held his hand out.

"You new?"

"Erm yeah," Kise took his hand and shook it firmly. His skin was very soft.

"How longs the contract?"

"Erm, I think for a couple of shoots," Kise explained and the red headed male nodded his head. He wore a thick frames of glasses and his hair was slightly curly at the bottom. It sort of tucked into his neck.

"I'm Kamiya Naozumi. Pleasure to meet you newbie,"

"Ryota Kise," Kamiya wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him over to a sofa. Kise sat down and looked to Kamiya who was eying him.

"Are you gay?" Kise shook his head. "So you are 100% hetero. No homo?" Kise shrugged.

"I have erm...liked a guy before. But I'm straight," Kamiya laughed and took his glasses off and put them into the dressing gown pocket, his dark red and purple eyes boring into Ryota's.

"For now," The two chuckled softly at his words and continued to speak. It was small talk, they spoke about previous jobs and even googled each other. And like usual, Kise got his number and saved it. They spoke about school and especially the sports they played.

"I play volleyball. I'm a libero," Kise nodded his head.

"I play basketball. I'm a small forward," The two remained on the black couch talking each other. Kamiya slowly stroked Kise's thigh.

"Ryota. Time to make some magic," the director of photography announced. Kise stood up nervously and felt Kamiya slip his hand into his own and tugged him over to the stage. It was just a green screen. Kise sat down on a mark and an assistant positioned him. They got him to kneel on his knees, his back straight up and to spread his legs quite far apart. Kamiya walked over and took his dressing gown off of him and took his own off. He was wearing black like briefs.

Kamiya knelt down and pulled the briefs down a tad so that he could see some of the blonde tuff of hair at the top that shot up to his belly button. Kamiya took Kise's hand and got him to hold a side of his brief and to push it down slightly. They took his other hand and sprayed his hair till it was dripping wet and little droplets were making his skin glisten. They got him to push his bangs back and told him to keep like that. Kise did so and Kamiya sat in front instructing his facial expression. He was to look sexy, so his eyes closed slightly while lust poured out of them. Kamiya nodded and stepped back so that they could capture the image.

Afterwards more photo's were demanded, the two remained apart for most of the time.

* * *

><p>Aomine walked into his class, it was breaktime, he had just arrived and saw Ryuu looking at him. He sat down and was handed a magazine and looked at it with concern. There was Kise, in these red briefs, dripping wet and looking god damn sexy. The dark haired male flipped through the pages, for once not taking notice of the large nude racks that filled the pages. He flipped to the men section and there he was, showing his stuff off. He was still decent. He couldn't properly see his groin. The male on the other page with the redish hair was naked but was covered up by his thighs or his knee.<p>

Aomine tutted and phoned Kise. It rang a few times before a strange male picked up, "You aren't Kise. Put him on," he hissed to the stranger that was speaking with him. Ryuu looked to Aomine nervously as he got angry in his chair.

"Ahh, you must have seen the photoshot. He's good, no? A real natural. Little bashful but was a pro. How'd he look?"

"Sexy," he replied nonchalantly getting a glance from a some females in his class but he payed them no attention and continued to speak. "Who are you and where is Kise?"

"Page 76," Aomine looked down at the picture of the red headed make and realised that was who it was. Creepy. He could see him naked. At the side was a small caption of his name, 'Kamiya Naozumi' "I sent you a picture," Kamiya finished saying. Aomine looked at his phone and saw a selfie of Kamiya with Kise sleeping in his lap. Both were dressed, thank god.

"Poor thing is tired. Want me to wake him up?"

"Just put the phone to his ear," he heard Kise snoring against his ear and smiled softly. "Ryota...Ryota...Ryota," he cooed softly into the phone getting a few long glances from his female classmates.

"Daikicchi?" He heard the groggy voice of Kise softly through his ear. He sounded so cute and tired. Aomine looked down and continued to flick through the magazine. Kise looked good. A few girls in his class were murmuring that he was looking at porn and he whispered that, that was his friend.

"You are still coming to my house right? My mum has made plenty of food for you,"

"Yeah...I'll be going to school for basketball. Pick me up from there,"

"You are in Tokyo...and the bypass is all backed up. Stay there,"

"I'm in Ikebukuro,"

"Alright, school it is,"

"Don't judge me for this,"

"Is this Kamiya a good guy?" there was silence for the longest time. Maybe Kise wasn't sure himself. He seemed alright.

"Go onto youtube and write Kamiya and Ryota, there should be a video," Aomine hung up after and walked over to the schools computer. Momoi was playing stupid music he walked over and reached over her and moved her hands away and typed in Kamiya and Ryota. The video was only at 500,000 views and was rapidly increasing.

Aomine clicked on it and it played on the big screen. Kise was in his red boxers with Kamiya in his black boxers, "Hey youtube. Kami here. So this is my new friend, Ryota. Sexy huh?"

"Kamiya...shut up," Kise pouted looking away from him, his face going deep red.

"He hasn't slept. He was kinder half an hour ago. I've been filling him up with coffee but he is still pretty moody. Anyway, here he is earlier in a more kinder spirit," A new video began to play which involved Kise and Kamiya dancing together to a song named wiggle. Aomine was smiling as the two danced like idiots. They were shaking their asses when the song went 'wiggle wiggle'

It was soon back to Kamiya who was smirking, "Hey porn queen," when the song had ended.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The camera was flipped and Horikata Mei walked over to the two and gave a kiss to both males, joining them in her underwear. Aomine was hooked now, "Do you like what you see?" Mei asked and Kise blushed, looking away from her.

"You are very much hot, but so I am...so not bothered," Kise smirked to her making her gasp loudly.

"Alright then hot contest. Let's see who is the hottest," Mei giggled and stood up and rushed away to talk to her agent. Kamiya looked to Kise with disgust.

"I'm not into that type," he offended himself quickly.

"That was a gay test my friend. You lost. You are defiantly gay," Kise shrugged and the video ended with Kamiya signing out with a kiss to the camera.

"Can't believe Kise-kun is doing porn. Oh you should be loving this," Momoi giggled looking to Aomine who's cheeks had gone darker from blushing.

"Long time ago. Alright. I don't like him like that," Aomine pouted while Momoi grabbed the magazine Kise was in and showed Aomine the front picture.

"Daiki...I love you...I have always loved you...fuck me...go on...you know you want to," Momoi imitated Kise's voice. Aomine blushed shaking his head and standing up, needing to escape from her and her jokes.

"Fuck off," he hissed walking out of the classroom. He could feel the blood rushing down south. Of course he was sexy. He was so sexy. Aomine shook his head and found one of his second years who adored him. He was part of the basketball team. He was still pretty shy but was coming out of his shell.

"Aomine-senpai," the said male turned to face him but waved him off jogging to the bathroom which was thankfully empty and taking a seat on one of the cubicles.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update is done. Yey.<br>**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was just after lunch time when Kise finally made it to class. He was exhausted from working all night but he had to go into school. He walked into the reception area with Kamiya walking in with him, smugly looking at the school.

He walked to the receptionist and she frowned at him, "The head teacher wants a word with you. Wait outside his room," Kise figured that would be the case and walked to the heads office. The head was this strict middle aged man who liked Kise. Kise was one of the better players in their sports facilities who brought in a lot of press to the school.

Kamiya followed him in, wearing his own school uniform consisting of a black blazer with red hem stitches; a white shirt underneath with a red tie; sensible black slacks and a red shoulder bag slung over his right shoulder as he followed Kise through the halls.

Kise sat on the blue plastic chair for middle schoolers with Kamiya at his side. The red head brought out a book and quietly read to himself, "What are you reading?" Kise whispered to him.

"It's a book for english," he whispered back to him.

"You speak english?"

"I am in the advance class," he said smugly. He showed Kise the book. It was 50 shades of Grey. Kise laughed and brought out his own book which was the same. They laughed together and Kise allowed him to continue reading his book.

Kise hated waiting here, he watched as a delinquent, Tadashi Kamiyo, walked over and sat beside him. Like him he had blonde hair and an ear piercing but he was a delinquent through and through, "You brought your boyfriend to be scowled to," Kamiya smirked, snapped his book closed and walked over to the male and sat beside him.

"I came to meet you," his hands trailed down the delinquents leg then up to cup his groin, giving it a small squeeze.

"Would you like to top? I'll pretend that your puny cock could reach my prostate," he smirked his fingers going into his waist band and his fingers gripped around the delinquent who let out a small gasp. Kise held his side as Kamiya kissed Kamiyo's neck and nibbled on his ear. His face was priceless, with tears running down his cheeks. It was priceless seeing a delinquent cry.

"Ugh," Kamiya stood exaggeratingly fast and shook his head, "I don't do the sensitve type. I don't want you crying on top of me," He moved away and returned to his book like nothing ever happened. The delinquent hid his face in his hands and sobbed hard. Kise sort of felt bad for him but then again he did just try to insult him, so his lost.

The head teacher stoked out and looked to the crying blonde, "Tadashi Kamiyo, go wipe your eyes before speaking to me," he looked to see Kise sitting there with Kamiya reading his book. "Ryota-kun and...lover, come in," the two stood and made their way inside and took a seat. "Would you or your lover like a coffee? I heard it was all night,"

"Please," the spoke in unison and the head nodded and went over to his machine to serve them some coffee, "Mr Kaijou, I am not Kamiya's lover. We did the shoot together and will be working together more but our relationship is only friends," Mr Kaijou nodded his head and noticed the smart attire the red head wore.

"Ah Raria Guken uniform? What a nice school?" He walked back and handed the two males a cup of coffee and sat down two stirrers and a handful of milk and sugar. The head teacher took a seat on his black leather swivel chair. "I was dumbstruck to get a call from your agent telling me of your plans for that night. You are aware I have a school to up keep. So I can kick you out for this misconduct or," and he smirked menacingly, "You can give me a 35% cut in your profits. You are a rich young male and the school could really use some of that money. Not only that but I will ensure that any negative words towards this will be dealt with,"

Kise saw this coming and thought upon it. He knew that the head wanted him to choose the latter, "I will give you 35% of the cut but only if I see that, your cut is going towards the school and I am part of that negation to what the school spends that money on," The head glared at him but nodded his head.

"Deal. You can finish you coffee's then you can leave. Kamiya-san do you want a visitors pass?" The red head nodded his head slowly and the head pulled out a badge and gave it to the younger male. "Enjoy," he stood up and walked outside and lead Tadashi to a conference room.

"Money stealing shit," Kamiya hissed as he sipped on his coffee.

"I know. But I can't get kicked out, it would defeat the purpose of why I joined in the first place," Kamiya didn't question his reason. He sat his finished cup down and turned to Ryota who was looking at the desk slowly muttering to himself.

"I worked 8 hours. I get 15000 yen per hour. So that's 120000 pound. If he gets 35% that is...," he stopped for a moment to calculate, "so he gets 45000 and I am left with...," he stopped again, "75000. I worked for 6 hours for 659 so that is...," he stopped to count once again, "3954. So that's 78954 yen,"

"What are you muttering?" Kamiya asked.

"There is an American trip I need to pay for...I'm calculating how much I need more," he stated simply before muttering once again, "The trip is 200000 so I need another...wait I'll need spending money...so that's another 100000...plus I need 200000 for my mum to get help...," tears were now streaming as he thought about the money. "So that's a total off 500000. Just need another," he couldn't be bothered to work it out. He was so tired now and he just felt fed up with it all. By now he hated his father.

"Let's go to english," He stood and led Kamiya to his class. He knocked on the door and took his seat at the back. Kamiya pulled up a spare chair and sat next to him. The murmurs - scratch that - the gossip began as they saw the two pornography stars sitting together.

The teacher never said a word and continued with the lesson, "Right up next to read is..." He had these cards in his hands to make his questioning non-biased, "Kise Ryota. Please read the next lines," Kise rolled his eyes, stood up picked up the book they were studying as a class - not 50 shades of Grey - and began to read.

"When Kat stands in front of the hut and says: "There'll be a bombardment," that is merely his own opinion; but if he says it here, then the sentence has the sharpness of a bayonet in the moonlight, it cuts clean through the thought, it thrusts nearer and speaks to this unknown tiling that is awakened in us, a dark meaning-"There'll be a bombardment." Perhaps it is our inner and most secret life that shivers and falls on guard.

"To me the front is a mysterious whirlpool. Though I am in still water far away from its centre, I feel the whirl of the vortex sucking me slowly, irresistibly, inescapably into itself," he read flawlessly with perfect intonation.

"Thank you. Now would Kamiya read the next part. The red head gasped but nodded his head. He picked up the book and continued where Kise had left off.

"From the earth, from the air, sustaining forces pour into us-mostly from the earth. To no man does the earth mean so much as to the soldier. When he presses himself down upon her long and powerfully, when he buries his face and his limbs deep in her from the fear of death by shell-fire, then she is his only friend, his brother, his mother; he stifles his terror and his cries in her silence and her security; she shelters him and releases him for ten seconds to live, to run, ten seconds of life; receives him again and often for ever," Kamiya sat down once reading and the class were stunned. His voice was not only beautiful but he generally sounded english.

"That was beautiful. I'd ask for you continue, but you aren't apart of our school. Sit down and we'll have Minotsuki to continue,"

The day ended really quickly after that. As he walked with Kamiya idly chatting about their sports when they were stopped by screaming fans who had posters of Kise in the boxers, soaking wet. Kise blushed as he could faintly see the outline of his dick, "Kise-san can you sign this,"

"Kise-san you looked so hot,"

"Will you marry me,"

"Will you fuck me,"

"BACK OFF!" Kamiya screamed at them. He pulled Kise away from the screaming fans but the adoring fans never got that hint and tailed him.

"You have a boyfriend right?" Kise asked as they walked passed the lockers.

"Yeah, I do," he dipped into his phone and showed him the screensaver. Kamiya was to the side placing a soft kiss to this dark haired male with brown eyes and thick black glasses. "I don't associate my modelling with him as he doesn't want to be involved in it. We are going on the school trip, I'll introduce you to him. He'll want to meet you,"

"Have you two had sex?"

"Yes, god yes. We aren't like rabbits...we go on dates and talk. He's like a proper nerd. He is the cutest,"

"When you have sex what's your position,"

"I bottom for him. You'd think it would be the other way but no it's hot having him top and I don't mind at all," Kise nodded and walked out of the school to see Aomine leaning against a motorbike. He rushed over and was brought into a hug by Aomine's dark arms who held him so close until until he felt like the comfort was over.

Aomine glared to Kamiya who smiled at him softly and raised an arm, "You must be Daiki. You're a lot better looking in person. Ryota, I'll see you later on. It was great working with you," Kamiya walked over to his own bike and got it started up. He threw his extra helmet to Kise and he held it happily. "Bye," he smiled as he took off home.

"Is he nice?" Aomine asked as he put Kise's bag in the storage department and sat on his black and blue motorbike. Kise put the helmet on and sat behind Aomine, his arms wrapping around his waist.

...

Aomine led Kise inside the living room where Lippsy was jumping over Kise in which he gladly patted her head and followed her into the living room where his mother, Daiki's Mother - Mika and Daichi - Daiki's Dad, all sat in the living room drinking tea.

"Saw you in the magazines. Damn who knew," Mika laughed full heartedly.

"Ugh, you saw them. Please try not to look at anymore, it's so embarrassing. Oh can I use your shower?" Mika nodded her head and allowed Kise to head up the stairs. Laura sat on the couch with her eyes closed. She was in bliss from the comfortable seating.

Aomine walked over to Laura and sat down next to her. She shifted uncomfortably and opened her eyes to see Aomine smiling at her, "You can sleep a little longer,"

"Thank you. Hey do you know a Nobuchika Hanakawa?" She asked softly. Aomine nodded his class.

"He's a kohai of mine in the basketball team why?"

"Well his mother just had a child and it had been screaming all night. Couldn't get a rest. Nobuchika was the same, looked tired when he left for school,"

"What? Why are you with Hanakawa?"

"Ryota never told you?" She asked with worry as she looked into his eyes. He shook his head slowly and watched as Laura drifted off back to sleep, not saying another word to him. He sighed and watched the TV. It was about Kise and Kamiya. It featured the once innocent male now doing dirty sexual things with men. They called him a money whore and seeking attention and it sickened him for these people to say such things. He had his reasons. He must off. Why else would he have done such a thing.

"Daiki...Ryota's been in the shower for a long time. Make sure he is okay," Aomine looked to the time, realising that Kise had been in the shower for over an hour. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"And son. No sneaky peeks," Daichi laughed hard as his son riled up in embarrassment. He stormed up the stairs and walked into the bathroom that was up the stairs and to the right. The door was open and he found Kise lying in the bath, his knees bent as he tried to fit himself in. He was fast asleep with one hand holding his balls.

The bath wasn't soapy so Daiki caught a study of his gentiles. They were perfect. He reached down to touch them but retracted his hand and moved his hand onto Kise's shoulder. His hair had soap in it and he sighed to himself. He grabbed the hose and rinsed the soap off then added in conditioner. He let it settle in for a second while he rushed to grab his dressing gown. He walked back into the bathroom and rinsed the conditioner off.

"Ryota," Aomine whispered to him and shook his shoulders softly, "Ryota," he said again unitl he could see Kise's golden eyes.

"You fell asleep. Come on, you are all shrivelled up. I'll help you out," Kise stood up slowly with the help of Aomine. He looked down to see that he fully naked but Aomine never looked down, only stared at his face. He helped him in to his blue dressing gown and led him into his bedroom. The dressing gown had a hood and he pulled it over while taking a seat on Aomine's bed.

"I'll leave out some clothes for you," Aomine whispered and began to search his drawers for boxers and for a tshirt he could wear. He found a pair of black like briefs and a red t plain t-shirt and sat it down on his bed. He walked over and saw Kise's golden eyes were slowly disappearing behind his lids.

"Sleep. I'll get you up in an hour or so," He tucked him in fully aware that someone stood at the door as he did so. He turned to see Satsuki standing with a small smile. He walked out of the room and down the stairs with her.

"Tell me, at lunch time...did you?"

"Butt out will you. I went to piss, is all," he hissed at her and found Satsuki's mother on the couch beside Laura and was pretty nervous with Lippsy and Dippsy jumping all over her. Aomine whistled and they jumped off and sat on the floor like the good dogs they were. He took a seat on the floor, fished out his phone and found a number had been sent to him. It was unknown.

"No!" Aomine laughed as he read the text.

'_Ryota said that he had this friend who loved me dearly. So he gave me your number. Mei Horikata,_' at the end she left a selfie of herself at home. She was so beautiful.

"You alright son?"

"You know the model Mei-chan. Well she just texted me as Kise had told her I liked her," Daichi took the phone and saw the text. He gasped and rubbed his sons back. Aomine studied the photo longer. That was defiantly her. She was so beautiful even when she tried to look like a slob.

Satsuki sat on Daiki's lap and looked to the phone seeing the picture, "She is super cute. I must know how she does her hair," Daiki laughed simply and pressed the button to reply to her but was very much stumped on what to say. "Careful now. Don't try to sound like an obsessing fan or a pervert."

_'I've been a fan for a while. Ryota is god to me now :)'_ He made sure that it was sound by checking over with Satsuki who had sent the text. Almost seconds later he got a ding.

'_God? You're cute. Though his body is pretty much like one. Did you see the picture of me and him on page 92?'_ Satsuki grabbed the magazine from her bag and flipped to the page.

both of them were dressed and were holding hands. It was a beautiful picture he had to admit.

'_Since Ryota is my god, I'd have to say he looks better :P' _He got it checked over again and it was sent.

'_Haha. Did you know Ryota is partly gay. He likes some guy. Kamiya was telling me. Thought you should know your god is slightly gay,_' Aomine dropped his phone in shock and Satsuki picked it up and read the text and gasped.

'_Did not know that. He's still my god regardless. Don't go spreading that to anyone. If he didn't tell me, he wouldn't want it to be spread,'_ He never got it checked that time. He was just some what furious and excited. He just had to send it off as quickly as he could.

'_Maybe he never told you as he loves you. Ask him about it and don't worry sweetie. His sexuality remains between me and Kamiya,'_

'_It better stay that way. I don't want to see him get hurt any more,_' He was all flushed from her previous statement. Momoi read over his shoulder and saw the text before it and gasped.

"What if he does,"

"Not now. Later," he whispered back to her hoping that their parents didn't over hear them. He sent Satsuki a text instead of them voicing their opinion on the matter.

'_If he does, then I don't know but I am not getting my hopes up for that small chance. He could like a kohai,'_

_'Can't you just up your game. Make him love you,'_

_'What's the point. I don't want to ruin anything,'_

_'I'll help on your side and can have his sisters help on his. It will work great'_

_'No. Just leave it. Anyway, he'll fall for Kamiya. He's openly gay and will be known as Ryo's boyfriend,'_

_'THEN STOP IT'_

_'I DON'T WANT TO'_

"WHY NOT!" She screamed at him. Up until now they had been expressionless texting each other but now the expression was showing on her face. "YOU LOVE HIM. MAKE A MOVE ON HIM,"

"I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT!" He screamed back at her. They stopped to see their parents staring at them with shock. Aomine stood up and made his ways on the floor, "I am not going to do anything. Just drop the subject alright," he hissed at her and made his way up the stairs to see to Ryota. When he walked into his bedroom he saw that the dressing gown had opened up and he was showing himself off to the rest of the world. Aomine sighed, walked over and retied the robe to keep him warm.

He lay on his bed next to Ryota and took deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want to hurt him. He was having a hard time right now and he didn't want to reck what they shared because he put on the moves.

His door opened and Satsuki walked in, handing him a strawberry and banana smoothie. He took it and rolled to his side and sipped on the straw slowly, "Talk to me about it. I'm not trying to embarrass you or harass you. I just want to help,"

"I know you are, but don't do anything," he sipped on the smoothie slowly and handed it to Satsuki who took a sip from it. Satsuki turned away for a moment then heard a stifled whimper escape into the quiet room. She turned round slowly and rushed to Aomine who was sobbing ever so gently. She knelt in front of him and stroked his teary cheek.

"Why'd you have to make me feel so confused. I was fine until you started to butt in. I know you were only trying to help but...," he trailed off hiding his face not wanting to seem weak in front of his childhood friend.

"Daiki," Aomine opened his eyes and turned round in shock to see Kise stare into his eyes, "What's the matter?" He asked softly with a small smile. Aomine could feel his heart ache from just staring at his face. He was two layers away from being naked. He wanted to touch him but he didn't want to ruin anything. The tanned male turned away but felt Kise press his body against his back, an arm going over his chest and stroked his face softly.

"Come on, don't cry. What's wrong?" He asked softly, a little groggy from his nap. Aomine's face went scarlet to be held in such a position. "You can tell me,"

"I could but I'd have to kill you afterwards," he chuckled softly.

"Well then I'm just going to have to you hold you tighter until you stop," Aomine turned round and nuzzled his face into Kise's chest. The blonde held him closer, fixing the covers so that Aomine was under them as well then held him closer, his hand stroking his back softly.

"Does Momoicchi know?"

"Yes," he croaked out.

"Then talk to her about it," Momoi laughed shaking her head softly.

"I think I was the one who caused him to cry," Kise laughed softly then brushed his lips against his forehead.

"How does your mum know the Kawahawa family?" Kise sat up startled by the question. He looked away and took a deep breath.

"Last night, me and my mum were evicted from our house and we moved to a shelter. I had asked Hana, my manager, about extra money and she suggest pornography. I was originally declining the offer until I was evicted and then I called Hana and told her I'd do the job. The Kawahara's live in the same dorm as us. I'll show you. There are like bedrooms with three beds. Kawahara's had the whole room until we moved in. Now they have two beds and me and my mum share one,"

"Holy shit. No!" Aomine gasped his face going pale as he looked to his blonde friend who's chest was exposed as the tie loosened.

"The school said if I don't want to be kicked out to give them 35%...so yeah. Please don't look at those magazines with me," he begged softly. Momoi and Aomine remained silent for the most part. Momoi knew that Aomine would buy that magazine to see Kise.

"DINNER!" Daichi shouted up the stairs. The three stood but only Kise remained behind to get dressed, putting on the spare boxers and T-shirt. He dug in his cupboard to find grey shorts which were a little long for him and put them on.

He walked down the stairs and found everyone around the table. He took his seat beside his mother and Aomine and thanked whoever for the meal. Satsuki sat on the other side of Aomine and she happily stole his vegetables as he stole some pork. He glanced to see how Kise and Laura devoured their meal. It would have been pathetic but Aomine just found it sad to witness and was glad that he invited them for dinner. He was just happy to help them.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

"Can I be excused for a moment?" Kise asked standing up and picking his phone up from his bag. Mika nodded and he stepped away into the lobby and answered his phone.

"We are working tonight. I'll pick you up," Kamiya was panting softly, like he was out of breath.

"Well hello to you to. Why are you so exhausted?"

"Sex is tiring...anyway where are you,"

"I'll text you but I am still eating,"

"Cool," Kise hung up and texted the address and sat back down. The family gave him a questioning look as he quickly texted someone.

"I'll be going to work. Kamiya is picking me up," he said to his mother who nodded her head.

"Don't do anything you aren't comfortable with,"

"It's all uncomfortable but Kamiya makes it easier," he said truthfully. Laura wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for all your work. I'll get you to america," Kise nodded and held his mother a little longer than usual. It did frighten him. He hated knowing what others thought. Being called a rich kid from the head made him sad. He needed the money. He needed the money so much.

"Ryota-chan invite Kamiya-chan in when he comes round. You still have plenty to eat," he nodded his head and sent Kamiya the text that he should just come in. He dug in to the salad on the side. It was so refreshing to eat so much.

He heard a knock at the door and heard someone walk in, "Hello?"

"In here dear," Mika called out. She turned round to watch Kamiya walk in. He bowed to the group and took a seat on Mika's demand which happened to be next to her and opposite Satsuki.

"Don't eat quick on my account. Take your time," Kamiya spoke softly to Kise as he watched him gobble his food. Little did he know that Kise was just that hungry that he was ravishing his food as he just wanted to eat.

"Have you done anything dirty with my son,"

"Er not yet...but I think tonight is," Kise choked and needed Aomine to rub his back while his mother handed him a napkin to spit out the food.

"Don't tell them," he wheezed out. Kamiya laughed hard, looked to the dog that sat at his feet staring at him. He bent down and tickled the dogs chin happily.

"Ryota, plenty of people will see it. Why can't your closest family know?" He said absentmindedly as he was to engrossed in patting the dogs head. "Well I'll tell the dog," Kise rushed over and put his hands over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"No. Kamiya, I'm begging you,"

"Alright. I won't say but they will find out either way,"

"It's to early in the business for my modesty to be thrown away,"

"They won't see anything,"

"You will,"

"I won't say anything and you'll see me too. It's going to be alright. Everyone is a professional and it tends to be a closed set so spectators can't watch," Kise nodded and looked to Daiki who was hissing in Satsuki's ear.

"Can I borrow a jacket and some gloves?"

"Yeah, go help yourself to what ever you need," Kise nodded and rushed up the stairs into Aomine's bedroom, found some socks, hat, gloves, scarf and a jacket. It was always chilly at night. He walked down the stairs kissed his mums cheek and walked with Kamiya out the door.

...

**Okay, so the next part it out. Hope you enjoyed. Kamiya is taken from Wolf girl and black prince. He looks like him.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kise and Kamiya strolled onto set, wearing only a dressing gown. After a lot of blushing and fussing Kise managed to strip from his clothes to put the dressing gown on. Kamiya held his hands as they walked into a fake shower scene. Kamiya pressed his back to the wall while stripping from the gown. His own agent took the article of clothing and hung it up over his chair. Kamiya looked to Kise who was gripping onto his own gown, refusing to take it off. He was red in the face and was shaking slowly.

"Take your robe off. The quicker you can take it off the quicker we can get them on. I'm cold now," Kise shook his head slowly, looking down to the tiles he was standing on. He slowly grabbed the ties of his dressing gown and pulled it loose slowly. He kept his head up as he dis-robed himself. It wasn't that his birthsuit wasn't a nice suit. It just wasn't meant for others viewing. It was his own.

Kamiya grabbed his hand and brought him closer to his own body. The director walked over to the camera and ordered special lighting. The lighting burned Kise's skin softly but he was used it by now, "Alright, Ryota wrap your left leg around Kamiya's waist," Kise nodded slowly, looking down to his feet. His feet weren't in the best of shape but they would do. The blonde lifted his leg and wrapped it around Kamiya's waist as instructed. The red head pulled him in closer so that there pelvis' were touching. He could feel Kamiya against him. It was weird. He could feel his penis on the inside of his hip.

"Are you alright?" Kise nodded his head. He wanted it over. He just wanted to crawl in bed with his mother in the slums and pretend that his family wasn't broke and broken. Kamiya stroked his back softly. "You know we will have to kiss," Kise looked away, not wanting to talk about it. "Will this be your first?"

"Yes," Responding felt like an empty gesture. What was Kamiya to say to that. They had a job to do and they had to carry it through. Kamiya looked to Kise who looked so sad.

"Alright start making out with tongues. Keep it wet and hot. Have dribble," the director instructed. Kamiya lowered his hands and cupped Kise's ass like he was supposed to do. Kise let out the smallest gasp and leant in closer to kiss. Kamiya took responsibly and dipped his tongue into the blondes mouth. Kamiya was busy trying to get the saliva pooling just behind his teeth to fall down his lips then he did the same for himself.

A quick flash was all they needed to pull away. Hana handed Kise his dressing gown and he wrapped himself in it and stormed of into his dressing room to head home. Hana followed after him knowing that it was too much of a hassle to do much else. Kise found Aomine's clothes and put them on.

He came out and looked to Hana who was on a phone with someone. She gestured for Kise to wait and he did so. She walked back found Kamiya's agent, whispered to her and they nodded their heads in agreement before, Hana took off again.

Kise sat in the car, staring out the window, "America called me. They want you to do some videos and shoot for them over there. It will be in L.A," Kise turned around.

"There is this class trip to L.A but I don't have the funds to pay,"

"If you take the job, you'll be going with Kamiya. You can fly with your school and I'll work round your schedule. I have written a list of things they'd like. Think about them a little. I'll arrange everything. Don't worry your pretty little head,"

...

Everything was sorted out and Kise didn't have to bother at all. He stood in the large Tokyo airport where it was crowded from schools around the region and even from not this region. It was hectic. The blonde stood next to Hana and a body guard they hired for him. He never got a name. He stood in silence, next to him with his arm folded. He walked where ever Kise walked and it freaked him out.

Kaijou 3rd years passed security quickly, the guard beside him passing security easily. It was when they were waiting for the plane did the screaming girls start. The blonde only had his model clothes with him. Anything he wore at a shoot, he took them home.

He wore a read cardigan, one of Aomine's white tops and his lose fitting jeans. He did look very stylish for it being three in the morning. He took a seat on of the airport chairs next to his third year friends. Everything was so hectic at the airport. There were screaming girls, running up to him, pushing and shoving out everyones way. The guard would yell for them to get back and they did so.

Everywhere it was just a sea of people and it was so boring, "Ki-chan?" The male turned to see Takao and Midorima. The dark haired male eyed the guard beside him.

"S'alright. Join me," and they took a seat next to him. The guard let them walk past him though he eyed Takao a lot.

"So you gay or what?"

"Still straight," he was straight until he confessed his love to that person. Until then he will remain straight.

"But with Kami-chan?"

"I'm a professional. That's my job. I don't have any romantic feeling toward guys. Now if you don't mind," Kise stood up and walked into the bathroom. He found someone from Aomine's school there. He was shy...or he was. He was a good shooter. Dang, how couldn't he remember his name.

"Kise Ryota," he said simply.

"Aomine's friends," Kise scratched the back of his, feeling stupid for forgetting his name.

"It's Ryo Sakurai," He said simply. "Aomine-kun...is he alright?" Kise stopped for a moment. Why wasn't Aomine okay?

"What do you mean,"

"He's been sad about somethi- Are those his clothes?

"Yeah...they are comfy. He lent them to me the other week when I was going to a shoot and I didn't have any clothes," Ryo didn't say anything and walked away from him and from the bathroom.

"Sir, the plane will be boarding in a minute. Let's get you lined up," Kise nodded and followed the male from the toilet. There was an announcement that they will be lining up and Kise went to board. "I noticed that you didn't buy any food,"

Kise remained quiet. He was eventually was on the plane without the body guard and was directed to his seat. The plane was huge. There was three aisles. The two at the side were only two seaters but the one in the front was a three seater. The place was all blue and white. The seats were blue and the walls were very white.

He walked down the left aisle and spotted his number ahead of him. He walked to the seat and laughed when he saw who he was sitting next to. Kamiya. Kise sat beside him and pushed his bag under the seat. He was so thankful that he was away from that body guard. He had money on him. He just didn't want to eat. He wanted to save the money, for his mother.

"Hey darling," Kamiya reached across and gave him a soft peck on the lips. It was their form of greeting. They heard some 'aws' and turned to see three girls in the middle row of seats squealing happily.

"You still need to introduce me to your boyfriend," Kamiya stopped and looked up to see this black haired male, with his left eye covered by his bangs. He wore a dark t-shirt with the words 'bankai' scrawled across. He was really thin. Stick thin and it was weird. He had on a pair of dark jeans. He looked so emo.

"Ryota that is Tobio," Tobio smiled meekly and walked on.

"Really? Him?" Tobio was so gloomy for someone who was really up beat. They didn't seem like they'd hang out at all, but somewhere Kise found them to be perfect for each other.

"He's a little shy with all these people. Hopefully he is a little comfortable in America. His english is terrible. He'll need me," Kise laughed with a smile.

"Hey, I'm a little tired. Can I sleep on your arm?" Kamiya nodded and felt his arm being 'fluffed up' and Kise's rested against his new pillow. Kamiya wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his chest and softly rubbed circles in his shoulder.

He was looking down the aisles when saw Daiki pass. The dark skinned male soft of frowned. The basketball player stopped at their seats and put a carrier bag onto Kise's lap, "It's for him only. No sharing," He grumbled and walked on with Satsuki following on behind. Daiki sat on the three seater on the end while Satsuki sat in the middle. She was beside, luckily one of her friends from Touou. It was all random the seating, so it was amazing that three Touou were paired up together.

"He snuggled into him. That should be me," he hissed. He could faintly see Kise's vibrant blonde hair, that being said, he could also see Murasakibara down at the front. He was huge. His head close to the overhead. He could faintly spot Kuroko and Akashi sitting next to each other on the last row in the middle. Midorima was in the middle row as well a lot closer to Murasakibara.

"Is that his boyfriend?"

"Sorry...," a voice whispered out to him. He turned to his left to see a dark haired male, who looked rather nerdy and shy.

"You're talking about Kise and Kamiya right?"

"No. I'm not," Satsuki hissed at Aomine for being so rude and she nodded her head slowly.

"Don't worry...I'm a friend of Kamiya...he won't do anything to Ryota unless he gets paid. If they do the pornogra-,"

"He's what?!" Tobio blushed and looked away.

"He never told you. Kami...ya...was talking about it. He's been debating for a week now," Aomine hissed and hid his head in Satsuki's shoulder. The female stroked his arm softly as he growled in pain, to numb to feel anything, like the plane taking off.

Once in the sky the lights in the cabin turned off very quickly, Aomine turned his head to see that Kamiya was sucking his face off the guy that was supposedly his friend. Kamiya was grinding his hips softly into the male below him. Aomine closed his eyes and turned to Satsuki and whispered what was happening beside him. She giggled and peeked round Aomine's shoulder.

"You two are cute," she said quietly. The two froze and turned to see Satsuki and Daiki staring at the pair. Kamiya stood up and bent down to Aomine, his hand still linked with the fingers of Tobio.

"Keep quiet. The pair of you. For all you know that never happened. Ryota knows," he then walked back down to sit with Kise who was curled up in a ball on both chair.

Aomine looked over to Satsuki who was reading the magazine that Kise featured in. He glanced at the picture and turned away. He grunted and grabbed the magazine and studied him. He was naked. The person he loved, was naked and was making out with Kamiya. His tongue was in his mouth, there was dribble running down his cheek.

"Oh fuck," Aomine hissed out. Satsuki looked down and noticed that he was hard. She pried the magazine away from Aomine and put it in her bag. Aomine took his jacket off and placed it over his lap, while his hands undid the buckle and zip, to relieve himself a little. He still felt so constrained in his boxers. "I have a major problem here," Satsuki laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Don't lean on me. I need to fix this,"

"Think of something repulsive. Like me in a thong," Aomine shook his head.

"You're too hot. Just adding fuel," Momoi blushed and looked away. They were the best of friends, having known each other since birth. They grew up together like brother and sister and though their parents had joked about them marrying, they had refused it as they were siblings. Daiki was known for loving big tits but looking at Satsuki's was repulsive though he did admit she looked so hot.

"Are you hard?" Aomine looked up to see Kise standing next to him. He nodded slowly. Kise sniggered softly and bent down to whisper into his ear.

"Midorima in a thong," Aomine shuddered at the thought and very slowly his dick slowly began to sink into his trousers and he pulled his jeans back on properly, zipped up and removed his jacket. Aomine didn't have time to interupt when Kise sat on his lap and nuzzled into his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me about the porn?" Kise sat up, looked into his friends sad blue eyes.

"It's a mistake talking to you. Enjoy the rest of your flight," Kise stood and made his way backwards. The faces he received where either in excitement or in shock and disgust and it hurt him. He just wanted to be on this trip, he just wanted to ensure his mother was fine. Why did he deserve this? He stopped at a certain chair and glared at the man sleeping. He had soft yellow blonde hair. He had a very oval shape face, that was very muscular and thin. His lips were brought down into a line. Kise saw a bag at his feet and peeked inside.

It had a recite for money. His money. He took the bag and rushed round the cabin distributing it. He gave it to females who looked in excitement and asked for them to keep the money, not to spend it, deny that he gave them it to harbour and say it was spending money. He also took their numbers and their names to get it back. It was going to be transferred into dollars. They all agreed and Kise put the black bag back and continued to head down the aisles until he found them. Mei was sitting at the back with sunglasses on while Hana sat beside her reading a magazine.

"You look sad dear,"

"I'm fine. Mei wanna come meet Daiki officially?" The female nodded and stood up and took a hold of Kise's hand. He led Mei passed his father who stared back at him with shock.

"Faggot," the man snarled out at him, his teeth baring. Kise hissed back at him, his own teeth showing like they were animals about to pounce.

"Fuck head,"

"Mind your language,"

"You have nothing on me anymore. I'm not related to you," Ryota want to walk away when his arm was yanked back.

The man stood up getting a lot of people's attention when he started screaming, "YOU WILL SHOW ME DAMN RESPECT. RYOTA!" He held the boy the neck and was crushing it slowly. "YOU WILL NOT SWEAR AT ME OR SHOW ME DISRESPECT!" Kise managed to break away and walked on, with his head low. Aomine stood up to see the crying Ryota. Tears were dripping down his cheek and chin.

"This...is Mei. She wanted...to meet you. 'Scuse me," he was sobbing hard. Mei gave him a kiss on the cheek and he walked back to his seat and cuddled into Kamiya who wrapped his jumper around him and his own arm and let him sob hard into his shoulder.

The plane landed 12 hours later. They thankfully never had to change planes which was great. Kise walked out of the plane and down the tube releasing that his father was chasing after him. He was angry he could tell. He felt the mans hand on his shoulder and he was punched clean in the jaw when he was spun round.

"YOU STOLE FROM ME," Kise spat out blood and swung his own arm into the male's face. His nose crunched under his fist and he felt slight joy from the noise. "You dare swing at me," he was sure someone was recording this. Why not. Porn star fighting with a stranger. Why not? Kise's father punched and punched at his sons face. He had his arm in a tight hold and was trying to snap it off.

This man was no longer his father. His father would niever hurt his son. His father loved his son, his daughters and his beautiful wife. His father wanted to remain with with his family forever. The man abusing him now, was not his dad. He may sound and look like his dad but this man was not Ryoma Kise who loved his son. And it was for that reason, Kise fought. He fought for the man he once knew. For the man he saw as his hero. This man stole from him and ruined his family and his life. This man needed to feel some of the pain that Kise was constantly feeling ever since he left.

Kise was yelping in pain, but was still fighting, using his legs to kick the male in the legs to knock him over. Ryoma - Kise's dad brought him down and punched his face. And punched. It stung like hell. He hurt. He was kicked in the stomach. He wasn't even sure when he had gotten up. He was sure he was blacking out at point. He'd see the leg swing down but it would revert back to coming down but he'd have an ache in his stomach, in his chest, his chin, on his neck.

"Do not disrespect me,"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Two females came running over. Both busty blondes. One with glasses, the other without. The one without had really long hair that was down while the one with glasses had it cut short and was wearing it in a high pony tail.

The one with glasses throw Ryoma back and had him flat on the floor and was hissing at him. His arm was behind his back, at breaking point as the female growled at him and held him down. The blonde male couldn't move and she remained above him till security came and he was taken away while a paramedic saw to Kise's face while the long haired blonde soothed his aching heart.

"Are you okay dear?" The paramedic asked in english and Kise shook his head, tears streaming down his face. The other blondes knelt in front of him and they both wrapped their arms around his aching and swelling shoulders. They rested their head on his shoulder and he winced softly but he didn't push them away. He felt his mothers warmth in their hug, in their touch.

"I'll get you cleaned up," the american held her hand out to Kise and he took her hand and was pulled up off of his feet. He was unstable and staggered most of the time. Aomine rushed over to see the blood and shook his head. He had to push everyone out their way to get to him. They tutted at him but he shoved them away and rushed over to a weeping Kise and wrapped his arms protectively around him, holding him close into his chest.

"What happened?" He asked asked softly, his fingers running through his hair

"Don't leave me," was all that Kise whispered. Aomine nodded his head, promosing he wasn't going american took Kise's other arm and he was taken to a small room with the two blondes following behind. A teacher followed after them. A teacher from Kaijou. Hana walked in seconds later with a new bodyguard.

"Alright...care to explain," the american bodyguard asked as the paramedic saw to his face.

"That man...is my father. He abandoned my mother and me. Stole all of our money and now as I don't see him as a father, he needed to prove he still has his authority over me. I wasn't going to let him hurt me. He's hurt me enough," The bodyguard was stunned. His english was so perfect and fluent. Aomine had no clue to what he was saying. He heard the odd word but had no clue. He heard 'is my father' which meant that Ryoma Kise assaulted his own son. Guess work is what helped him to be allowed to go on this trip.

The two girls beside Kise where on the phone after they had heard what he had said and were phoning home, "Mama...what has been going on?" The non glasses one asked over the phone, her voicing breaking as tears streamed down the other ones face.

"Who are these two girls?" Kaijou's teacher asked the very sad looking females.

"Those are Kana and Kyoko Kise. They are Ryota's older twin sisters," Daiki spoke as he continued to hold onto a lost Kise. He was being cleaned up. His face was bruising very quickly and he had ice to cool it down. Daiki ran soft circles on his palm of the hand and he'd close his hands to stroke his fingers. It felt nice. Very intimate. If only they were dating and could do that more frequently.

"Okay...so you'll need to cover up that wound...I guess..." Kise stood up and walked over to a mirror. The bruising made it look just horrific. The blonde pulled out a hair band from his bag and pulled his bangs out of his face. He rubbed cream on his face then pulled a long tan bottle. He sprayed it over a make up brush and he began to brush it over his face. Aomine stared in horror. He was putting make up on. Kise knew how to put make up on. He brushed the foundation down his neck. He took out a small little plastic brush and dipped another type of brush on it and began to brush that over his cheeks and down his nose.

"That'll do," he turned with a pained smile. He looked natural now. Like nothing happened, except his eyes still looked so sad.

"Alright...let's head to the bus," Aomine stood and recieved a kiss on the cheek from the twins and then they kissed their brothers hair and gave him a hug. They were told that their luggage was taken in by others and they made their way over to the bus.

"We were coming to meet ya. Phone me, alright. Oh and we are sending some money home for mum. It's not a lot. But it will help her out more," Kise nodded and followed Daiki out. The Kaijou english teacher led them to the coach. Kyoko and Kana gave him a long soft kiss on the lips and walked away, waving cutely.

Kise walked in and found Aomine had saved them a seat at the back, next to the rest of Kiseki no Sedai, Kamiya and Tobio. He walked down the tiny row, hearing the muttering, "Well that was fake. Not even a scratch,"

"Why does he want more bad press? It's bad enough,"

"Are we to feel sympathy for him? It was so fake?"

"Such a whore. Even made out with two females,"

"So gross,"

"His mother must be disappointed," the bus was up laughing. Kise bit his lip, his head low as he made his way to Aomine. He was tripped over and fell first onto his sore arms. He lay on the ground as people laughed hard at him.

Kamiya got up and helped him to his feet. He helped him walk forward and helped him into his seat with Aomine. He remained quiet for a lot of the time. Just staring at his lap. The bus was soon moving and he just stayed quiet.

"You alright?" Kamiya asked the male reaching over and taking his hand.

"I'm not gay. Get off me," He hissed angrily. Kamiya shook his head and held his hand for longer. The space was tiny. It was pathetic how small the space was. "Why? What did I ever do wrong?" Aomine looked down and put a hand on his friends lap and softly stroked his knee.

"Nothing. Bad things happen to good people," Kise took Aomine's hand and linked their fingers. Kagami who was sitting behind was laughing but Kuroko shook his head and punched him in the stomach.

"Kise-kun are you alright?" Kise never responded. Tears were falling down his cheek, washing away the foundation that he had brushed on earlier. Aomine took a napkin and washed the foundation off his face. Kise continued to cry but his face was smushed into Aomine's chest.

"Get some rest. Okay. I'll take over from now," Kise nodded his head and was soon sleeping onto Aomine. Aomine kissed his hair softly, inhaling his scent. He was very sweaty and musty and smelt pretty bad but he wanted him. He wanted that. He felt so natural holding him like that. He kissed his forehead again but he didn't respond.

It was eight o'clock at night in L.A, which was their yesterday. It was weird and confusion for them as they went back a good couple of hours. Aomine soon rested his eyes as well, he didn't sleep on transport as it made him sick. So he had to remain a wake. The journey wasn't that long. They stopped and Aomine went to collect their luggage. They were told that it was picked up by Satsuki and Hana and put into the car.

Aomine shook Kise softly to wake up and he did so. His make up was off by this point and the cut on his face looked terrible. His cheek had swollen badly in the night. Everyone else was making their way of the bus for fresh air. It was exhausting and they were tired as hell.

Kise stood and made his way out while Aomine hung back to talk to Satsuki, "You really love him," she stated softly, placing her hand softly on his shoulder.

"What else?"

"It's just cute how much you worried. Let's go," Aomine walked first, his body sideways as he made his way out the seats. He finally hit concrete and was first spotted by an american,

_"Is this your bags_?" Aomine bit his lip and tried to work out what he was saying. It was a question, asking if he owned something...Aomine looked to see that he was pointing at his bag.

_"Es...Your bag...is hat_," the older man laughed hard and nodded his head laughing harder and harder until he was clutching his stomach.

_"Your english sucks,"_

"Arigato," Aomine pouted and grabbed his bag and made his way into the hotel. It was a grand hotel and it seemed like it was just Japanese people there with english workers. Aomine walked over to his english teacher and signed in with Satsuki.

"Daiki-san, your room is on the top floor and is room 12 - 48 - B. Satsuki-chan your room is 12 - 40 - A. Top floor again. We'll be walking you up at late, so just have a good nights rest," Aomine made his way to the lift and waited for Satsuki to jump in. The place was gold. Really gold. It must have been a 4 star hotel.

"What did I say in english?" He asked quietly.

"Es, your is hat,"

"Oh god. No. What is it supposed to be,"

_"Yes that is my bag_," she spoke in english then jumped into japanesse, "or just say," she reverted back to english, "_yes_,"

"Alright," Aomine chuckled. How lame. His english sucked so much. They door beeped and they made their way out with their suitcases trailing behind. Satsuki stopped and stared at the corridor. It was beige and white. She made her way to the left, as they stood in front of 12 - 44 - A. The two parted ways. Aomine made his way to his room and knocked. There would be six people sharing with him. Hope they were nice.

He walked in to find, Kamiya, Tobio and Kise. Kise lay asleep on his bed already. Half undressed. Aomine laughed and walked over to Kise and shook him gently. The blonde slowly woke up, "Let me help you," Kise nodded and lay back down while Aomine stripped him into his boxers and placed him under the bed. He was so out of it that Aomine was certain he could probably suck him off and he wouldn't notice.

"So Daiki...," the tanned male turned to look at Kamiya who had a sleeping Tobio in between his legs. "Tobio tells me that you love Ryota,"

"What's your point?" Kamiya smirked and looked down to his boyfriend, his head was pressed into his own stomach. Kamiya bent down and kissed his nose softly.

"Mei told me that she told you, that he's gay,"

"He said he wasn't on the bus,"

"He is gay, that much is true but he's not like me. He loves one person and if it's not that person then he is not gay. Understand. He only has these 'gay feelings' for someone. You are the same aren't you not?" Kamiya slowly pulled down Tobio's trousers and left him in these dark anime boxers. They had the symbol of the dark knights from code geass. He had really cream, thin legs.

"And what does my feelings have to do with you?"

"I'm just curious is all. I can't say who he loves as I don't know. I'll try and figure it out then will relay, though I will be having sex with him. If you were to have sex, what would you want from him?" Aomine blushed. It was like he was already planning for sex. Like it was already set in stone.

"I'd want him to bottom," Kamiya nodded his head.

"I'll bottom for him then," Aomine scoffed and shook his head. He pulled off his clothes and dipped into the bed that was right next to Kise. He lay on the bed and turned to see Kise sleeping peacefully.

"I don't want him to do porn. He'll regret it. I don't want to see him hurt,"

"I'll look after him. He'll be fine,"

"Emotionally...he doesn't need the hassle like he did on the bus. He is devestated,"

"I'll protect him. We are going to have sex now...," Kamiya smiled and shook Tobio awake while Daiki lay down in the bed and stared at Kise's sleeping face. Aomine frowned and turned away. He was so tired, his lids were like anvils and he had so much problem holding them up...

**...**

**Yeah it's done. Hope you enjoyed this. English will be italics, so it's easier to recognise. Don't know what to say...so yeah...**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
